


Young Family

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Batlantern 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Jewish Character, Damian Wayne has Knives, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Hal has a niece, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Jason Todd is also A Little Shit, Jewish Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: De-ageing | Meeting the FamilyI wanted to do both, so here we are.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Batfamily, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan & Batfamily, Hal Jordan & Helena Jordan, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batlantern 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Young Family

Hal’s meeting Bruce’s family had happened in stages as Bruce adopted the kids. He remembered meetingBarbara, Dick, and Alfred over dinner, the child excitedly asking about the “secrets of the universe” while Bruce’s father-figure had sternly glared the child’s way.

Hal had met Jason when he’d snuck onto the Watchtower, Bruce right on his heels. It’d been funny, the new Robin running right into Hal’s stomach and a sternly-walking Batman turning a corner right after, grabbing the kid by the shoulders and hefting him up. Bats wrapp ed his arms around Jason, turning back towards the warp-tunnel. “My apologies for the interruption, Lantern. I’ll introduce you two more thoroughly at a later time.”

Tim and Stephanie had helped him with Star Sapphire at one point, distracting her long enough for Hal to realize that their fight had gone into Gotham and that Bats was going to be pissed when he realized that Hal and Carol destroyed his great-grandfather’s statue. But when the fight was over, Tim and Stephanie had let him go quickly, stalling Bruce before he could catch up with Hal. So they were cool.

Cassandra was a bit later that year, Halloween night. Bruce had lured Hal to the manner, somehow leaving Hal in some room without him where Cass had scared the shit out of him. Bruce had laughed, actually  _ laughed _ , saying it was payback for the whole Berekhyah Wanye statue situation. Hal conceded that one, he really couldn’t fault Bruce for that one.

Damian was an entirely different situation. The kid had broken his apartment window, waking Hal from his couch-bound slumber. “What the fuck?” Hal blurted out when he saw a heavily-armed, shorter-than-normal, Robin holding a wrapped baby in his arms.

“I’m the Batman’s true son and he’s been turned into an infant. I know you’re involved with my father so I need you to watch him while I and father’s wards find a way to fix this.” Damian shoved the infant that was evidently Bruce into Hal’s arms none-too-gently. 

“Well -- I-- what the fuck?” Hal stammered in response, careful to support the neck and head of the cooing Bruce.

Robin sighed, heading back towards the window. “I recommend you clean this glass up, make your hovel a bit more infant-safe.” And like that Damian was gone, Hal not knowing his name at that point.

Hal looked fondly at Bruce’s face, which was somewhere between sleepy and curious. “When you get back to normal, you have so much explaining to do, it’s not even funny.” So did the new Robin because if that kid brought those knives to meet Helena, Hal swore he’d kill him.


End file.
